


The fluffiest of hair

by Pikachueviaseedling



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Also Joshua purrs, Also father figure Hanekoma, CONCERNED father figure Hanekoma, Fluff, M/M, OOC Neku, Purring, based on an idea from a friend, because purring is adorable, but in character Hanekoma because lol, ooc Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachueviaseedling/pseuds/Pikachueviaseedling
Summary: Hanekoma is concerned about the regular earthquakes happening in Shibuya, and asks Joshua about the cause.Oh and Joshua purrs.-Reupload-Pff I only just noticed I get 1 Kudos every 10 views...Is that good or bad?





	The fluffiest of hair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wing Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048140) by [ComposerEgg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg). 

> Based on an idea I had while talking to a friend.
> 
> I previously read a fanfiction that headcanonned Joshua's Noise form to be a snow leopard, so naturally decided it'd be funny to experiment with various behaviours he would have lol
> 
> Also, most people (including me) like the idea that Shibuya's weather is affected by Joshua's state, for example, he could have a fever, and it would be really rainy or something.
> 
> So me and a friend on Flipanim discussed how cute it'd be if he purred (then proceeded to have a huge argument about it, as humans do) then found a fanfiction with josh purring and decided to make my OWN.
> 
> Also his purring causes Shibuya to have small earthquakes because why not. Enjoy.
> 
> Small credit to @Composeregg for inspiration
> 
> (Reupload because the other one was typed out like shit and for some reason I couldn't fix it)

Shibuya had never really been known for natural disasters. Sometimes the weather would have sudden outbursts, such as rain, and intense storms. 

Both Hanekoma, and Neku know the main cause. The Composer of Shibuya, Yoshiya Kiryu, or more commonly known as just Joshua. An example of this would be the time he had gotten a fever, and there was heavy rain and storms. Lighting and all. Although, it's not only sickness or state of health that affects Shibuya's weather. His mood often affects the weather too. 

So when short, often gentle earthquakes start to occur, understandably, Hanekoma starts to get concerned. They had happened before, but there had been more than usual, since he had let Neku and Joshua hang out together. Hanekoma decided it was finally time to ask him why this was happening face to face. 

"Heyy," he called, walking up the stairs to the spare room where he let Joshua sleep instead of the sofa downstairs in the cafe. "What's goin' on J? Buncha earthquakes are happening," he asked. "More than usual" he added, half to himself.

Joshua simply responded with "It's nothing for you to worry about, i'm not unwell or anything." He was laying on his back messing with his phone on his bed.

Setting himself down on the edge of the bed, Hanekoma asked "You sure? It could be your mood. You're not depressed or anything, right?"

Joshua rolled over to face Hanekoma. "After the events those few weeks ago? 'Course I would be. I was for ages. But then I decided to hang out with Neku and the others again. I couldn't be happier," he said with a smile.

"Maybe it's you excitement then," Hanekoma said, massaging his chin. 

Joshua stood up out of his bed. "Anyway," said suddenly. Shutting the door, he added "I'm going to hang out with Neku. See ya," and with that, he was gone.

Hanekoma sighed softly, disappointed he didn't get a straight answer.

A few hours later, Neku and Joshua returned to Wildkat.

"Eyyy 'Phones!" Hanekoma said cheerfully. "You up for a coffee? Only-

"Yes, i know. Only 520 yen." Neku cut him off. "Mind if me and Joshie hang out upstairs?"

Hanekoma laughed loudly, giving Neku a slight shock. "How cute, you have nicknames for eachother!" he said in between cackles. "Josh, what's Neku's nickname?" Hanekoma asked, with a giggle.

"His nickname is Kitten~" He joked.

Neku hid his face in his huge turtleneck, and elbowed Joshua in the side. "Look, we allowed upstairs or not?"

Hanekoma laughed again. "Sure, sure. Just don't do anything stupid,"

"We will." Joshua replied.

"Great. ANOTHER earthquake," Hanekoma grumbled, looking at his spilled coffee. He stomped up the stairs, in annoyance. "What is going on up here!?" he exclaimed, opening the door to Joshua's room. 

To his surprise, Joshua had his head rested on Neku's lap, as Neku petted his hair gently. 

The earthquake continued to shake the ground beneath Hanekoma's feet, despite him being upstairs. As Hanekoma approached the two 15 year olds, he could hear a soft rumbling sound from Joshua's chest.

Neku looked up at Hanekoma. "Hi Mr. H. we're just having a bit of quality time, something wrong with that?"

"Other than the fact he's going to destroy the whole city if he continues to purr like that, no," Hanekoma said, despite finding Joshua's behaviour pretty amusing.

Neku looked at Joshua. He had leaned closer to Neku's stomach, and it almost looked like he was asleep. Neku's hand rested on Joshua's side, which vibrated softly as he breathed.

Hanekoma moved closer, and looked down at the two of them. "Come on Neku, give it a break. What if he gets any louder? Do you want the city to be destroyed?"

"Nope and no." Neku shook his head, and continued running his hands through Joshua's surprisingly soft hair, as Joshua leaned into Neku's hand.

Hanekoma chuckled a little. "Alright you asked for it," he said, and grabs Neku's hand, pulling him away from the bed, knocking Joshua off his lap and onto the floor.

"OWW!" Joshua stopped purring and looked up at Hanekoma. glaring at him "What was that for??"

Hanekoma laughed. "Simple, you wouldn't stop purring, and therefore caused a gentle earthquake. If you do it too hard and too often there could be serious problems," he said, becoming a little stern towards the end of the sentence. "I know your Noise form is a snow leopard, and it's just instinct, but learn to control it a little more okay?" Hanekoma said softly. "Neku, would you mind going home? You guys can hang out tomorrow."

Joshua rubbed his head which had hit the floor pretty hard, and looked at Neku, who was exiting the room.

He turned around. "H said I have to leave... See you tomorrow?" he said, putting his headphones on, and turning up the sound.

"Sure," Joshua said, smiling.

"Be more careful next time okay?" Hanekoma said.

"Alright," the two boys sighed gloomily.


End file.
